Opening Up
by TheRegularWriter
Summary: Rigby is on a date with Eileen. Margaret is stuck in her job. Mordecai has no one to talk to, except for his boss. Light Mordeson. Oneshot. Takes place after "Just Friends". (Couldn't think of a good title, sorry x'c)
**Hey! It's been a while since I've written something... I haven't had many ideas for fanfics, sorry.**

 **So yeah... I admit that I've been shipping Mordeson more than Mordaret and... I ended up writing a light Mordeson story? Yeah, sorry x'D I don't really ship Mordaret anymore, tbh.**

 **Okay, I stopped watching Regular Show, so... I guess this takes place after the episode _Just Friends_.**

 **Sorry if the characters are out of character here... This idea was better in my head, oh well. Since I've stopped watching the show I kind of forgot how to write them properly. ;-; And I apologize for any mistake I've made while writing.**

* * *

It was very unusual of Mordecai staying alone at the Park. Rigby went on a date with his girlfriend Eileen and he would be back only at night. Mordecai thought of hanging out with Margaret, but she was busy at her work and he didn't want to bug her.

Mordecai was very, very bored. He had nothing to do. Nothing good was on television, the games that he and Rigby bought were already completed... Pretty much all of the things Mordecai loved to do were boring at that moment. And he was in day off. Benson, for somewhat reason, let Mordecai rest the whole day, while everyone else had to work.

But what could the blue jay do? Should he sleep? Should he just walk through the streets and find something interesting to do? Nah, he was too lazy to do that, which was very anormal; Rigby was the lazy one...

Nothing to do, no one to talk with... That was probably the most boring day of all. Mordecai sighed and stared the floor, then groaning quietly.

"Oh, hey Mordecai."

Mordecai looked up and saw his boss Benson. He didn't seem all that grumpy like every day. He actually sounded a bit... softer than usual? But hey, Mordecai wasn't complaining. He liked seeing his boss happy and in a good mood.

"Hey Benson." The blue jay said with a smile.

"How are you doing?"

"Nah, fine, I guess..."

"Oh really? You look a bit grumpy."

"What?" Mordecai chuckled. "Look who's talking."

Benson actually laughed softly at that. Mordecai didn't really expect him to find it funny.

"No, but really, I'm _so_ bored." Mordecai groaned. "Rigby is on a date and Margaret is stuck at work... I have no one to talk to."

Benson shrugged and gave a weak smile. "Well, there's me."

"But, huh... Don't you have to work? Or check if others are working?"

"I can take a break from work too. You think only you and Rigby can do that? Managers also need a break, you know."

Mordecai smiled.

"Well then..." He said, shyly. "What would you like to do?"

"Hmm... I'm not quite sure." Benson shrugged again. "Well, huh... maybe talk? I don't know, I'm kinda in the mood to talk."

"Okay then."

Benson sat on the couch next to Mordecai, but a bit distant. His boss seemed kind of nervous.

"Hey, you okay?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah, sure! Never been better..."

Mordecai sighed.

"So, hey... How's life?" Benson asked.

"Fine... I think? Nothing really interesting going on right now."

"I see... Um, do you mind if I ask you something?"

Mordecai didn't really like to hear words like those, honestly. It always felt like people wanted to know something very personal. But the blue jay didn't protest.

"Sure..." Mordecai said, suspicious.

"How are things with... you know... the coffee girl?"

Mordecai, that time, wasn't that uncomfortable to talk about it. Margaret and him were just friends. Maybe that would last forever, maybe not. He didn't care, as long they would still be good friends.

"Good? Well, we are only friends. Haven't I told you about it?" Mordecai asked.

"Not as I remember."

"Oh. Anyway..." Mordecai cleared his throat. "After some, um, complications, we are finally friends. I think it's the best for us right now."

"That's good." Benson smiled softly.

"Yeah..."

Benson looked away, nervously.

"W-What about the... the other one?" He asked, hesitant.

Oh boy. CJ hasn't spoken to Mordecai ever since they broke up at Muscle Man's wedding. The blue jay told Rigby they would only take a break, but it turned out that they broke up for real. Well, Mordecai deserved it, after all. He had screwed up so many times with CJ. It was understandable if she never wanted to see him again. But he hated remembering their relationship and their fights and arguments. It was really awkward.

Turned out that it still bugged Mordecai. He still felt very regretful of not taking CJ's feelings seriously and he always blamed himself for what happened between them. There was nothing he could do about it, though.

"Well, huh... She doesn't want to speak to me ever again." Mordecai said, trying to hide his deep regret.

"That stinks..."

"Yeah... I don't think we can ever be friends, honestly. I wish we could."

Mordecai wanted to go to his room. He didn't like to talk about his past relationships, especially with CJ. He felt terrible whenever he remembered the bad things they passed through, all because of Mordecai pulling a Mordecai.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't expect that you would feel that uncomfortable." Benson said.

"What? What do you mean? I'm fine."

"You're almost crying, Mordecai..."

"I-I am?"

Mordecai didn't even notice that his eyes were growing deep. He dried them with his hands and felt the hidden tears. Benson stared at the floor, regretful for asking about CJ.

"I'm still okay, though! It's okay, dude." Mordecai said.

"No, I shouldn't have asked about it in first place." Benson groaned. "I'm sorry, I was curious because you never really talk to me, and I wanted to-"

"No, no... Dude, it's fine."

Mordecai couldn't help but blush a little. His boss actually wanted to talk to him. He had interest in talking to his employee, which was very uncommon. Mordecai and Benson never really hanged out – and that meant _only_ the two of them. They used to hang out with the rest of the Park crew, though, but they never talked a lot.

Mordecai sighed. He had been hiding his guilts for a long time, actually. He never really talked to anyone about how guilty he felt about CJ, not even to Rigby. He felt that the raccoon would probably get mad at him for still being a "crybaby" and would pretty much tell him to snap out of it. Mordecai didn't want to bug Margaret either; she would feel guilty too. Margaret still apologized sometimes for ruining Mordecai and CJ's relationship, even if, in reality, she had nothing to do with it. In fact, the blue jay was afraid of his friends getting mad at him for still giving a crap for the past.

Would Benson complain? That was Mordecai's fear. He actually wanted to talk about it, but at the same time, he didn't.

"I..." Mordecai tried to say something, but hesitated.

"No, nevermind what I asked. Forget about it. Let's... Let's talk about another subject. Or maybe none at all, i-if you don't want to."

"No, it's exactly the opposite, Benson." Mordecai admitted. "I want to talk to you."

Mordecai noticed that Benson's cheeks colored lightly... why was that cute?

"I... Okay, look... I'm going to be honest..." Mordecai already closed his eyes, preparing to be yelled by his boss. "I still feel bad for ruining my relationship with CJ."

He was ready to hear "STILL? Mordecai, how can you be so STUPID? You guys broke up months ago! Why do you still give a damn about it?!".

Instead, he didn't hear anything. When he looked at Benson, his boss approached a little bit and waited for Mordecai to say more things.

"Y-You're not mad?" Mordecai asked.

"Why would I be, Mordecai?"

"I-I don't know... Like, I thought you would get mad for still... feeling bad about it."

"There is no reason to get mad at your feelings."

Benson sighed and said:

"You know, I secretly think about... Audrey. Or the fact that I have no one special."

"Really?"

"Yeah... I don't really show it, but in reality, I feel sad too. I understand how you feel." Benson sighed again.

Mordecai had to admit, he was surprised to see that his boss still felt lonely and sad because of his break up with Audrey, his neighbor. He never showed anyone how upset he still felt.

"I... I didn't know." Mordecai said. "I didn't expect that you would understand how I feel."

"But I do. You can talk about it if you wish."

Mordecai sighed. He felt a bit better. He didn't feel that heavy regret on his chest that much. He felt lighter. Maybe he should talk about his feelings, after all.

"Well, I... I feel terrible for hurting CJ's feelings. I was such a jerk." Mordecai groaned. "I didn't take her seriously, I kept pulling a Mordecai. I don't think I can ever forgive myself for being an idiot."

Benson approached Mordecai more, putting his hand on the bird's left shoulder.

"Mordecai..." Benson wanted to say something.

"I was- no, I _am_ a chump. I hurted CJ so badly. I wish I could talk to her about it, I wish I could tell her I'm sorry and then maybe be friends at least."

"I know, Mordecai... I completely understand, but there are things that we can't do. Believe me, I wished I could do something for Audrey, but after a long time I realized that it wouldn't be worth it."

Mordecai began crying a little. Benson dried his tears with his tiny grey hands.

"Sometimes people aren't meant to be together." Benson said. "Honestly, if CJ really cared, she wouldn't simply ignore you."

Mordecai thought for a while. He didn't tell Rigby, nor to anyone, but he did try to text CJ – heck, he even called her! However, she never answered anything. Besides, she blocked Mordecai and never unblocked him.

"I know it's hard, but we have to accept that some people won't talk to us ever again." Benson said. "That's life, Mordecai: not everyone will like you. Some people won't forgive us, and you know what? We shouldn't give a crap about them. If they really care, they would forgive. Well, of course, I am not saying that CJ is wrong in this situation. She has the right to be mad at you. I would be very mad... But still, you have to accept that she doesn't want to see you. It's hard, but I am telling you, it will be good for you once you get over it."

Mordecai felt his tears going away.

"She isn't the only person in the world, you know." Benson said. "There's still your friends – Rigby, Margaret, Pops, Skips... Everyone is here for you. You can still meet someone very nice who will never give up on you. There are billions of people out there, Mordecai." Benson said, smiling sadly. "I took a long time to realize that. I admit that I still feel a bit bad about what happened to me and Audrey, but I don't let it ruin my life. Neither you should."

Mordecai never thought this way. Benson was absolutely right. CJ wasn't the only person in the world. There's tons of people. Mordecai still had friends who deeply cared about him, even if he had flaws or made mistakes.

"Wow... thanks, dude. I needed to hear this... I honestly never thought this way." Mordecai said.

"You're welcome... I didn't either. But by the time you will know how to cope with your guilt." Benson smiled, patting Mordecai's back.

Mordecai managed to smile a little, but the guilt didn't fade away. Benson might've noticed as he said:

"Keep in mind that it won't be fast to get over your guilt, okay? It's okay if it takes a while, even a very long time. But I swear that you will move on."

Mordecai felt a lot better. He finally opened up to his boss. He forgot that Benson broke up with Audrey and that he would feel the same...

"Seriously, thanks a lot." Mordecai said.

Benson simply smiled.

"I know there's someone out there who cares about you." He said. "Someone who would never leave you, even if you make mistakes. It can take a while, of course, but you will find them."

"Well.. I don't think I'm ready to be in a relationship now. Thanks, though." Mordecai smiled. "I'd say the same for you. You will find someone special too, Benson."

Benson couldn't help but smile. "Thanks."

Mordecai didn't know if he wanted to be in a relationship soon. Rigby told him to take a break on romance. Not forever, of course, but at least for Mordecai to recover. Still, he was grateful for Benson's advice.

Suddenly, Mordecai's phone vibrated. He looked and saw that he received a message from Margaret.

"Hey, I'll be free tonight, luckily. Do you have any plans? " She texted.

Mordecai grinned. Benson noticed.

"Oh, uh... Excuse me, I gotta talk to Margaret." He told him.

"Sure, sure. Just... just remember what I've told you, okay? I don't want you to stop doing what you like because of something bad you did."

"Don't worry." Mordecai smiled. "Thanks, again."

He went upstairs. He wanted to text Margaret alone, maybe even call her.

* * *

Benson understood why Mordecai seemed so happy. Margaret was a very nice girl. Well, that was good. Mordecai was happy. That's all that matters.

Benson sighed anyway, staring at the TV, which was turned off. If only Mordecai knew that he was the special someone to him...


End file.
